Kimitation Headache
by BearSent176
Summary: Once again more between the tale tales of Kim Possible and Roman Stopblaski, of Unheard Flipper's ARC. This time another short one; Kim's a little out of sorts from her inadvertent dabbling in High Fashion, from 'Kimitation Nation'.


**Here we are adding to the after action activities of Kim Possible and Roman Stopblaski, Unheard Flipper's version of a K/R originally portrayed in his AU: 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. This time Kim's going through some emotional gyrations in the aftermath of her inadvertent involvement in the World of High Fashion.**

**But before we get into this one, we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves and Alerts: Sentinel103, readerjunkie, Jimmy1201, Cbarge and bookworm299; thank you one and all.**

**Now for your enjoyment, here's our take on "Kimitation Nation"…**

8

Kimitation Headache

"Ohhhh! Those fashion editors!", Kim growled as her arms flailed about, "They're _almost_ as annoying as Shego." Kim fumed as she slugged a cinderblock wall with her fist, cracking it.

"Amp down Kimika….er KP. Et well do no good to get worked up over et. What es done es done. Et least you're not on fashion magazine covers now.", the Russian posing as Ron Stoppable tried to placate her, a calming hand on her shoulder, as the other reached to her hand and removed it from the large dent in the wall; checking the knuckles while brushing debris off her skin.

"Well you weren't much help Roma…uh _Ron_ and neither was your naked rodent **friend**!", she glared at the naked mole rat on Roman's shoulder who, after he rolled his eyes, blew a raspberry at her and made his way back into Roman's cargo pocket. He had hit his limit on this 'discussion' of Kim's some time ago.

"Club Banana even had **my** style in **his** size!", Kim incredulously sharply pointed at him as she ranted when Rufus reemerged at the edge of his cargo pocket home with a smirk and a smart-ass wink, while wearing said outfit, with, "And where did he get that tiny fedora?", Kim shrieked in outrage at his continued one-upmanship of her.

Rufus' reply was to give her a quick ch-tch with, a cocky 'hand-pistol gunshot' and a smarmy wink/smile to really rub it in with her.

Before she could bolt to Roman and rip his Rufus-bearing cargo pocket from his pants, the naked mole rat wisely burrowed back in, and sealed any access to his 'bunker' while Roman fended Kim off from getting anywhere close to de-pantsing the young man off-schedule.

Her frustration now diverted from the near assault on the naked mammal razzing her in her moment of teen-angst-flashback, she was still rapidly approaching 'Vesuvius' category when she returned to the reason for all this emotional mayhem. "Those jerks had the audacity to steal my style and _without_ my permission put it in stores for _everybody_ to buy…And then _Bonnie_ just traipses her little pampered Queen B _butt_ in and declares that _I_ can't pull it off?", Kim said, drawling out key _words_ in her tirade.

"What does she know about pulling something off? Hell she's never had to make BDUs, cargoes, or much less, wearing a web belt look good!", Kim's rant was now deep into its second hour.

"At least Bonnie es not sitting at the Senior table now that the clones scared her.", Roman replied in a soothing tone. Then gently placing his hands on her shoulders, "Kimika, do you vant shoulder rub? E give bondiggity ones." At her nod, he started and could feel the tension in her shoulders begin to loosen.

Working on a particularly tight knot, which brought moans of appreciation, "Anyvay, those fashion editors jump from one fashion to the next. One minute you hot next minute you not.", Kim's demeanor began to relax as her shoulders did.

Her temperament now slowly uncoiling from hair-trigger, "Yeah now she has to eat the same thing the rest of us do." Glancing back to him, "You do know that MREs are a lot better than cafeteria food.", Kim giddily giggled before, "No more fruits of the sea for her until she goes to a restaurant or becomes a Senior.", Roman paused in his massage as her giggles started to go borderline.

"Meybe I can get Barkein to let meh show staff how to cook food good.", Roman thought offhandedly as he continued on her shoulders. "So how'z dat shoulder rub doing for vou?", Roman asked her, hoping his work at distracting her from this latest episode of conflict and Bonnie had worked.

Moaning in pleasure, "You can continue this when we get home from Bueno Nacho, please and thank you. But you're right, I know how those 'fashion gurus'", Kim air quoted, "jump around….It's just that we're supposed to be undercover, not on magazine covers.", the red head told him with a small smile, "But at least it got you to buy Club Banana mission gear at big discount instead of going to Smarty Mart."

"Don't dis de Smarty Mart KP.", Sighing, "But Eh will have talk with my lettle pink friend. He still likes to stay up on fashion news though he doesn't wear clothing much...you know maybe world better place ef no one wore clothes.", he smiled taking her mind off the events that led up to the rant.

"World be much prettier place, though much colder too. All girls with no clothes.", Sighing theatrically, "Et would be a dream come true."

"Yeah **your** dream...**my** nightmare, but can you think about the Lunch Lady not wearing a stitch?", Kim said as she saw Ron/Roman pale visibly.

Holding his head in pain, "Nyet nyet Kimika! Meh eyes burning! Now can't get thought out of meh mind.", he moaned, "Es there a war somewhere, Eh volunteer. Eh fight eiter side with no gun. Take meh now!"

The red head snorted, "Poor baby are you scared?"

"Da, scared of sight, but Miss Hatchett would be worse.", his hand trembled as he stopped her, his eyes opened wide in obvious fear.

"What?", Kim asked seeing him almost cationic.

"Des...this, Major Barkein and Miss Hatchett...they mate and have offspring...Ivan the Terrible was bad thing, but those two...Eh have not words to describe the unspeakable tragedy on deh world.", he said in a panic.

Shuddering, "Ewwww! Ron...that's just.. ewwww! Where can I find something strong to drink to wash this out of my mind?", she lightly punched him on the arm, "Do you have any Drano on you?", Kim asked visualizing the sight that he mentioned.

"Drano? That es poison?"

"Yeah I would so want to die.", Kim snorted, "Horribly."

"Vith much pain too, da?", he asked.

"_Duh_, _**da**_ with much pain too.", Kim repeated.

"Nyet but you not die alone, I come with vou.", he told her as he tensed.

With a roll of her eyes, and an amused smile, "Come on drain-clog boy, lets see if we can get some cheese in you to settle _you_ down.", Kim reassured him as she headed off to Bueno Nacho pulling the blond with her.

Seeing her partner relax she brought up, "Well what do you think of Josh now?" She saw him stiffen, _'Aha, so he doesn't like to share...well he has to keep a wall between us, and I have to maintain cover until this mission is nearly over.'_

"Do vou have good time vith him?", Roman asked, trolling for intel about this sitch, without trying to be too obvious about it.

"Yes Ron, but I don't know how to break it off with him. He really is a nice guy and I don't want to hurt him…I mean we're not steadies...he sees other girls and I date other guys too. It's just I like him and he's nice and", and with a smirk that rivaled Shego at her worst, "it gives Bonnie ulcers. But I know he's got to be getting frustrated.", Kim snorted knowing her rival on the cheer squad looked ready to explode whenever she saw her and Josh together.

"Den kep dating hem, anyting to gev Bon-Bon ulcer is good. End vhy vould Josh get frustrated?", Roman asked as he could see his favorite eatery in sight., "He bats for oter team, I heard."

"If he does then he's putting on a good act Roman. I think that's just something that someone made up about him.", Kim replied with a grin to herself._ 'Yeah Roman's jealous. His English goes to hell when he's turning green like now. Ya know maybe I should ask him why Monkey Fist is so leery of him now. Ole Monty was real nervous when we showed up at the Space Center...Oh man, why didn't I think of this before?'_

"Ahhhh, KP can you smell it? The wonderful smell of cheese.", the blond laughed.

"Lead on cheesy boy. I'm hungry too.", the red head replied. After a few moments of silence she said, "Uh I want to thank you for saving me from that fall from the airship. Though your handholds could have been better placed.", Kim teased.

"What was that Kim?", Roman reverted back to pretty solid English now that his emotions were not running wild.

"Your hands Ron, your _hands_. Those things are so big that while you was holding onto me and supporting me by my armpits you also were mashing my...uh oh never mind.", Kim didn't know how to express the rest of her thought and keep it rated under PG-13.

"Ah yes I have very large hands, rest of men in family has large hands. Did Ron Stoppable have large hands too?", he asked casually wondering how widespread the trait went.

Kim sighed, "Yeah...yeah he did." She was quiet for a little while before she continued, "Big hands, big feet, yeah he had it all. He had those freckles and that grin. God it melted my heart when I finally figured out what I wanted in a guy. I didn't know that we only had a few months left together..."

Kim stopped for a moment causing Roman to stop with her, "You know Roman you are sooo much like him, except when you fall back into half Ruskie, that I think I'm with **my** Ron again.", she said as she took a hand, "I want to thank you for that."

"KP.", he stroked her hair then cupped her cheek, "While es good to have memories of Ron Stoppable, you have to let him go. Ef you don't then he will haunt you like he has since he died. Eh think that with you holding on so tight to hem that you might be holding part of hem in this world when he should be free."

"I know I know Ron...eh Roman. It's harder than you know.", the red head replied emotionally.

"I am not demanding this...I am saying that you should think about it. Maybe you need to talk to specialist.", he suggested.

"They might find me unfit for duty…no I can't do that. This mission is too important..maybe when it's over. Can I talk to you about this...You know since we're partners?", Kim asked as she peered into his soft brown eyes seeing someone she could trust.

Sigh, "Da meh beautiful Kimika. We can do des. We trust our lives to each oter, why not sanity as well.", his thumb caressed the soft skin on her cheek as he gazed into the pleading emerald eyes that were now piercing his soul.

"Thanks.", Kim muttered as she crushed him in a hug, causing the Russian to stand erect for a moment.

"What's the matter?", Kim asked in surprise as she realized her feet suddenly were off the ground.

"Es noting.", he whispered, "Back jest stiff. Noting to worry about. Slouch was bothering meh back."

"Are you sure?", Kim became more serious.

"Da, da am sure. Hes bein problim for sometime.", he replied with a forced grin as she pulled away a little after he set her down. Kim looked in his eyes again and saw the pain there. In moments however it was gone as he returned to his slouch to make her look taller.

"How long has it been bothering you?", the red head asked with a frown.

"Ah, since Eh killed Bates' replacement. Es OK now.", he confessed.

"If it's so _ok_, then why is it still bothering you?", she growled.

Sigh, "OK da et boters me da. Does et slow me down or make et more dangerous fo vou? Nyet. Don't let Barkein know, ef he knows den he vill remove meh from mission. Den Eh must return to Mother Russia.", Roman said softly.

"OK I won't and I'll give _you_ a backrub when we get back to my place. I guess I'll do that when it bothers you alright?", Kim told him.

"I agree Kimika, when you need muscle rub I do same for you.", he relaxed.

"Good let's go, you haven't had your Diablo sauce yet today.", Kim smiled,_ 'Yeah we averted another crisis, I can't lose him now...God it does feel like I'm back with Ron sometimes. Too bad this mission's in the way, maybe I can have one of the doctors at the hospital look Roman over, to make sure he's alright.'_

XXXX

Yeah, ain't Rufus a stinker? LOL!

But before the lawyers come after us: Kim Possible and those characters and locales from the program named within this tale are the property of the Disney Corporation. We don't make any money from their placement in this tale and are on loan for our and your enjoyment. Roman Stopblaski has been loaned to us from Unheard Flipper from his anchor AU that we are running wild with as we go along.

Have fun, read and please review if it suits ya.


End file.
